List of Enchatria Girls Episode
Here's a List of Enchatria Girls Episodes Season 1 Between May 06th and July 31st of 2020, Mattel released 15 episodes featuring the students, teachers and staff of Monster High. This was followed by a 3-month hiatus until October 29th, starting which another 12 webisodes were released until January 20, 2011. The webisodes of Volume 1 are a little less than two minutes, with the average webisode being 1:47 minutes long. There is almost no continuity between the webisodes and all rely on the "gag-per-webisode" format. The Volume 1-associated TV special "New Ghoul @ School", which details Frankie Stein's first days at Monster High, functions as an alternative version of the webisodes' story. # Jondaks Brothers (May 6, 2020): The girls make a video to persuade the Jondaks Brothers to play at Enchatria High's homecoming. # Dance Party (May 6, 2020) : Judy pulls a nasty spotlight stunt to make herself look better than Rachel. # Cheer Squad (May 6, 2020) : Cheerleading squad captain, Judy, gets annoyed when Wendy shows her dance moves. # Substitube Teacher (May 11, 2020): A new sub at Enchatria High tries to take Keith's sunglasses off, claiming that they are a distraction but end up dismissing everyone from class. # Party Planners (May 15, 2020): Wendy tries to plan a sweet 16th for Lori, while Lori is planning a sweet 16 days for Wendy but no one wants to come and end up throwing a party for both of them. # Gina's Crush (May 22, 2020): Gina draws a dreamy picture of her australian crush, then loses her notebook. # Rachel Aptitude (May 29, 2020): When Rachel forgets to study for the Aptitude Test, she sits next to Judy, ready to cheat. # A Hot Boy (June 5, 2020): Lori is crushing on the hottest guy in school, so Judy gives her a scary makeover. Will it work? # Bad Dare Day (June 12, 2020): When Wendy accidentally puts her magnet on backwards, she causes havoc. # Photo Finish (June 19, 2020): The girls try to look their best on picture day. # Cyrano de Elsa (July 8, 2020): Elsa has a crush on a weird breathing guy named Brainy, so the girls try to help her win his heart with their own advice. # Bad Zituation (July 15, 2020): The new sugar guball gives Wendy a zit. # Audition (July 22, 2020): Rachel and Judy get in a tussle over the lead for the school play, but an unexpected girl takes the part. # Freedom Fight (July 29, 2020): Gina fights to free the science lab frogs and finds them a surprising new home. # Totally Busted (August 6, 2020): Wendy and Judy are sent to the office after breaking a statue and then try to explain whose fault it really is. # Freaky Friday (October 29, 2020): Somehow it is both Friday the 13th and Halloween, causing the most unlucky day possible for the boys and girls at Enchatria High. # Mad Science Fair (November 8, 2020): Judy steals Elsa's science project so she can win, but, in the end, Elsa gets her revenge. # Shock and Awesome (November 15, 2020): After learning that Wendy has never been to the movies, the ghouls are ready to give her the best experience possible. That is until the auditorium system goes down, causing Frankie to help out more than she expected. # The Good, The Bad, and The Fabulous Sugar Rush (November 22, 2020): Lori hasn't learned the oldest vampire trick, turning into a mini pegasus with unicorn horn. # Rumor Run Wild (December 6, 2020): Judy wants Rachel out of the campaign for Teen Queen, so she spreads unsavory rumors about her which turns into a game of "Pass on the Secret". # Girl Will Fly (December 13, 2020): Timmy challenges Rachel to a race on the wrong day. # Telescope (February 7, 2020): Lori's Telescope predicts she'll meet the boy of her dreams. So the girls try to make it come true. # Idol Threat (February 14, 2020): Judy steals one of her dad's idols to persuade people to give her what she wants. # Hatch Me If You Can (February 21, 2020): Dr. Hack gives an assignment to the students to take care of an giant gargoyle egg. # Date of the Day (February 28, 2020): Wendy plays "wing-girl" for Elsa but she wasn't expecting Timmy to be there. # A Dare of a Dare (March 14, 2020): The girls go to a sleepover at Rachel's house and Judy's tries a mean-spirited prank on Wendy during Truth or Dare. # Parent-Creature Conference (April 4, 2020): Curses! Gina's teacher calls a parent-creature conference meaning that Gina has to call on her lovely "Aunt Lantic". Shorts # Girl Sleeper (May 6, 2020): After discovering that Gina flies in her sleep, Lori runs herself ragged chasing her across the city to keep her out of trouble. # Hamster High (May 6, 2020): Tasked with looking to the morning school's hamster mascot for the weekend, Lori has her hands full trying to stop it from ruining a health inspection at Enchatria High where she works. # Snow Climbers (May 6, 2020): Gina Miller, Wendy Wonders and Lori Creaser are climbing a HUGE frozen, icy mountain but will they make it to the top?! Category:Lists Category:Cartoon